San Marino (Marinus)
San Marino led by Marinus is a custom civilization by DuskJockey, with contributions from PorkBean, danrell, JFD, Chrisy15, TophatPaladin, and Jesper Kyd. This mod requires Gods and Kings and Brave New World. Overview 'San Marino' San Marino is a small republic situated on the slopes of Mount Titano, on the Adriatic side of central Italy between the Emilia-Romagna and Marche regions and surrounded on all sides by the republic of Italy. It is the smallest independent state in Europe after Vatican City and Monaco and, until the independence of Nauru in 1968, the smallest republic in the world. 'Marinus' Marinus, a deacon and stonemason venerated in the Roman Catholic and Eastern Orthodox faiths as Saint Marinus, was the founder of a chapel and monastery in Mount Titano, which formed the foundation of the modern-day Republic of San Marino. 'Dawn of Man' Hail to thee, Saint Marinus, revered father of the most serene Republic of San Marino! The republic of San Marino blossomed from the small community of faithful followers you gathered at the slopes of Mount Titano. Over the centuries, the Sammarinese people have flourished under the banner of freedom bequeathed unto them, weathering all manner of natural disaster, as well as invasions by neighboring Italian states and by the foreign powers of Napoleon and the Third Reich. San Marino today remains the oldest and one of the smallest republics in the world, an enduring testament to the merits of righteous leadership. Noble Saint Marinus, the Titanic Republic has fallen into ignominy, and the ideals of liberty and piety are without a champion. Will you heed the call to lead your faithful companions once more to freedom? Will you establish an everlasting monument to liberation from all earthly power? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I bid you welcome to San Marino. I am Marinus, her appointed leader. All who live in these lands are free men and women, a truth I pray you will respect. Introduction: Welcome to the lands of San Marino. I am Marinus, leader of the faithful here. If there is no business to be had, please allow me to return to my prayers. Defeat: I prayed to God for the subjugation of all our enemies, and yet here you are. If this is God's will, then what choice have I but to accept? Defeat: The Sammarinese people will persist in this exile, just as Sacred Scripture foretold. It is a tragedy, however, that I will not see them rise again. Unique Attributes Strategy The ideal Sacred Sites civ, San Marino's stalwart faith and formidable mountainside cities will pave their way to a Science or Culture victory. You'll want to settle near mountains as much as possible. These settlements will thankfully be easier to hold thanks to the extra city defense and the hills that usually surround mountainous terrain. They will then become religious powerhouses come the era of religions, automatically receiving a worship building even if you don't have a belief. The Fortress Guard is a speedy, defensive replacement to the Crossbowman best used to respond quickly to threats on home soil. Rounding out the religious and defensive focus of the civ is the Peak Tower, which gives extra Faith and Culture on defensive buildings, making them a wise investment. Focus on expanding along mountains, using the aforementioned Sacred Sites Reformation belief, as well as Neuschwanstein to power your way to a Culture victory. Alternatively, build tall, and construct as many Observatories as you can to bolster your Science output, and San Marino can become a strong contender for a Science victory. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Ratify the Statutes Our current laws have served our people well, undergoing numerous amendments, additions, and redactions since their inception. However, with the rise of dangerous movements both within and without our territory, it would be wise to compile the various laws of the land and imbue them with a new spirit: that of the citizens' assent. Requirements/Restrictions: *Must be San Marino *Must have researched Economics *Must not yet have an Ideology *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *250 Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *May choose an Ideology next turn *Receive 1 free Social Policy Found the Crossbow Federation Our bowmen are renowned far and wide for their skills in archery. We should therefore create for them an environment where they may further hone and display their expertise in this art. Requirements/Restrictions: *Must be San Marino *Must have researched Refrigeration *Must have at least 4 units with the "Guard of the Rock" promotion *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *350 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Units with the "Guard of the Rock" promotion yield +2 Tourism when garrisoned Full Credits List *''DuskJockey'': Design, code, art *''Sukritact'': Modular City Info Stack *''danrell'': Unit model *''PorkBean'': Unit model retexture *''JFD, Chrisy15, TopHatPaladin'': Coding help *''Jesper Kyd'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Southern Cultures Category:DuskJockey Category:Civilizations with Male leaders